Eleven Ten
by Chooch77
Summary: Something goes wrong with Cooper's device. Cooper's device creates a wormhole that sucks Ben and Kevin in and fuses them together before sending them to the Justice League Universe. Harem. Godlike. Grey. Takes no crap Levin Tennyson.
1. Alien ark: fused and arrival

**A/N: Hey people this is harem lord with an all new story. I know I said this before but I just got these ideas bursting out of my head right now nonstop.**

**Summary: Takes place during the end of ultimate alien season 1 finale. Instead of the power that Darkstar absorbs going back to the aliens it overloads and creates a wormhole that sucks Ben and Kevin in, but fuses them together creating Levin Ten. The wormhole then leads Levin Ten to the Justice League universe at the beginning of season 1. Levinxharem. Godlike. Grey. **

**I think this is a great story idea for this. I'm a bit surprised there aren't anymore Justice League and Ben Ten crossovers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben Ten or Justice League, if I did then Ben wouldn't be such a crybaby in the beginning of season two and I would be rich as crap with how much stuff the enterprises sold off those series.**

**Chapter 1: Fusion, New world, and Alien threat pt. 1**

"Yeah, I thought you would pull something like this, Darkstar." Ben said.

"Oh, really and what are you going to do about it?" Darkstar taunted.

"Just this," Ben said as he flipped the lid on a switch and pressed a red button.

"No!" Darkstar screamed as he realized his power was leaving him.

But, what Ben didn't expect was that the time device would activate from the energy. As the energy was pulled into the time device, a Grey vortex started appearing and sucking everything in. Ben saw that Gwen had a hold on a crack in the wall, but Kevin was knocked out and starting to get sucked into the wormhole.

Ben realized that Kevin wasn't getting up and thought _I can't lose him after Gwen just got him back._ As he thought that, without putting any thought to his own well being, Ben let go of what he was holding on to and grabbed Kevin.

While this was going on, Darkstar still hadn't run out of energy and the wormhole was steadily growing stronger. By the time Darkstar ran out of energy, a wormhole big enough to absorb two people was formed.

After Ben had acted, he realized that he didn't have anything to hold onto and could only hope for the best as the wormhole sucked him and Kevin in.

After the wormhole absorbed Ben and Kevin, Ben felt the wormhole growing steadily smaller. It felt like it was trying to flatten them into a pancake but it still grew smaller. All of a sudden, Ben couldn't feel Kevin's presence next to him.

Ben was starting to grow worried when suddenly the world went dark.

By the time he woke up, Ben was still in the wormhole but realized that he had Kevin's powers, abilities, skills and memories.

A boy was looking up at the sky when he said "mommy look a shooting star!"

"That's nice, dear." The older woman replied without looking up.

Meanwhile, after falling out of the wormhole and realizing that he had fused with Kevin. Ben was currently flying through the air at breakneck speeds.

Ben's only thought was _this is gonna hurt a lot if I survive._

By the time Ben came to, he realized his shirt and shoes were completely destroyed. Ben also realized that his pants looked more like shorts than pants. So, while thinking that he needed to check out the damage done to him, Ben took off his shirt and shoes.

Ben found that his feet were covered in blood and the soles were burned majorly. His hands had blood and dirt covering them and his body was caked in blood and dirt.

Ben walked out of the crater stumbling a lot and as soon as he found a place to sit he pressed the omnitrix making It pop up and twisted the dial to a regenerative alien. "**Swampfire!**" Ben called out as he changed into a green humanoid with spiky orange hair that looked like fire.

Ben then changed back as soon as he healed all his major faults. Ben, now healthy and walking perfectly, started walking through the forest and found three people. Ben was about to ask for help when he decided against it as he felt he would look like a homeless person and just be ignored or accused of murder with all the blood on him.

"Tonight is the night we will finally strike" the first one said as it shifted into a white humanoid being with black spots on it.

"Yes, we have finally gotten that fool Superman to get rid of the Space defence systems" the second said as it changed into the same form as the first.

"The world shall know of us and be gone by the end of the week." The third said.

At that point Ben had heard enough. Ben stepped into the unforested area and showed himself. "Yeah, I don't think so." he said.

"Oops, looks like we were overheard. We'll have to get rid of him." One of them said as his right arm transformed into a blade.

The others followed suit and transformed their arms into blades as well.

Ben said "Is that the way this is going to be? Okay then." With that Ben touched a rock beside him and absorbed its properties. His body turned a Grey color signifying his change of properties.

"Oh, a hero. I don't recall seeing one like you so you must be small time." One said.

"Oh, an alien. I don't recall seeing one like you so you must not be a big threat" Ben retorted.

**(Play "Headstrong" by Trapt for the fight.)**

With that, the aliens saw red and lunged at him.

Ben turned his arm into a blade, parried the first one's attack, turned his left arm into a mace, bashed the second one with his mace arm, and tripped the third one.

When they came back at him, Ben turned both his arms into blades and parried all their blows. Neither side was able to get a good hit on the other until Ben slammed the sides of his blade on the last one's head and left him stunned.

After that guy was stunned, Ben slashed through the second one's chest, turned his arm back into a mace, and sent the third one flying into a rock.

**(End battle scene)**

After the battle, two people came up to him. One was dressed like a bat and the other in red and blue.

"Who are you" the guy dressed like a bat asked suspiciously.

Ben thought up the perfect name for him right there "Eleven Ten" he replied.

"Nice to meet you I'm superman and that's Batman. You'll get used to him." The now newly dubbed Superman replied.

Batman was about to say something when meteors started flying from the sky.

"So this is what they meant" Eleven said.

"What do you mean?" Batman asked in his usual (read suspicious) tone.

"They were talking about taking over and destroying the world by the end of the week before I fought them." Eleven replied.

"We need to find a way to stop them." Superman said.

"Right, let's go" Ben said.

They were about to ask him how he was going to get there when he pressed on the watch and transformed.

"**Big Chill**" he called out.

Both of them were stunned at his transformation.

"**What are you waiting for? Let's go!**" He/it cried out as it spread its wings and flew away.

**And Cut! **

**That's a wrap on the first chapter people. I decided to divide this episode as it has multiple parts in the series and would take forever to write otherwise.**

**So, as you can see there are already some differences between the show and this. They are:**

**Ben is emerging as the leader**

**Batman is more true to the show _Batman: The Animated Series_ than the Justice League.**

**This is the way they find out instead of martian telling them**

**I've skipped the fight where Batman and Superman got their butts kicked.**

**Like I said, There are a few minor changes. Now, here is a brief summary on the chapter:**

**The machine Cooper creates has a kink in it**

**The excess energy starts up the time device**

**a wormhole is created**

**Kevin and Ben are sucked in**

**Ben fuses with Kevin and becomes Levin Tennyson**

**Levin overhears the conversation between the aliens**

**Levin uses Kevin's power to fight the aliens**

**Levin meets the Batman and Superman**

**Levin chooses his superhero name: Eleven Ten**

**The invasion begins**

**Next time: The rest of the Justice league shall be introduced and the first stage of the invasion!**

**See ya!**


	2. Alien ark: arrial battle

**A/N: I decided to post this second chapter as soon as possible as I couldn't let the people who actually viewed this down so soon. **

**I have decided some of the harem: Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Super girl, Galatea, fire, Ice, Hippoltlaya, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and Catgirl.**

**This harem is still subject to change so if you want a girl review!**

**Disclaimer: See last chapter for details cuz I am not saying that I do not own these series as it is obvious that I don't!**

**Chapter 2: Fusion, New World, and Alien Threat pt. 2**

_Last chapter.._

"_**Big Chill" **Ben cried out as he spread Big Chill's wings and flew._

_Both of them were stunned at his transformation._

"_**What are you waiting for? Let's go!" **Ben called out to get them moving. The superheroes snapped out of their stupor at his proclamation._

_Now on with the show..._

Ben dropped down from the sky at the sight of the crash which already had people surrounding it. Ben suddenly saw cracks in the meteor and cried out **"Everyone back away!"**.

Everyone jumped at his sudden cry and jumped away but two idiotic soldiers who were too shocked to do anything.

The meteor then cracked revealing a long white and red spider leg. The spider leg almost hit the two guys had It not been for Superman and Batman who both saved them. Superman had to swerve out of the way of two of the ones that were in midair to save the guy.

Then the head came out with the legs revealing it to be a tri-legged vehicle of alien design.

Batman flew in his jet only for the tentacles to barely miss and Superman got hit and sent flying into a building when he got struck with a laser. The building collapsed on superman and Ben knew it was time for him to go into action.

Big chill tried to use his ice breath only for it to shake it off easily. It then used a laser that would have struck Big chill had he not gone intangible. Big chill then started to fly through it freezing it solid.

Ben didn't expect for the eye to open and shoot a laser at him. The laser sent him flying into the ground. Big Chill then saw the thing prepare another attack only for him to go intangible and sink into the ground. Big Chill then transformed and cried out "**CannonBolt"**.

CannonBolt then started spinning and shot right towards the machine knocking it down. When it was down it started flailing and Ben realized their weakness. They couldn't get up once they were down. Ben looked back to tell the other two only to find them both gone and two machines coming at him.

Ben saw a way to finish this easily when he saw a bridge with no one on it right over-top of its head. Ben used Jetray to fly to the supports on one side. Jetray then transformed into Rath who then smashed the supports causing the other two machines to get buried under the bridge.

Ben then turned into XLR8 and sped towards their location at an army base.

When Ben got there he found them, with a green person with a blue cape and red pants, under attack by more of those aliens he had faced earlier. XLR8 sped through them at breakneck speeds throwing as many punches as possible. All the aliens were knocked down and Ben said "go! I'll hold them off."

Ben then absorbed the metal on the ground and charged at the aliens while the Superman flew and Batman and J'onn Jones got in the Batplane.

Ben wasn't expecting planes to come out from behind and charge after them. He also didn't expect to get slammed into one of the alien planes.

The plane Ben was slammed into was followed out by ten others who chased after Ben.

The plane Ben was on went straight up into the sky where he saw how the others were. Superman was beating the living hell out of all of the ship, Batman was killing them by going through the canyons and blowing them up with his tactics, a girl he didn't know was hitting them with a mace but got struck and had to be rescued by another girl, J'onn was destroying them using intangibility, and a guy in green was destroying some with constructs.

A few seconds later with the seven people...

"What are we waiting for?" Wonder Woman wondered when all of a sudden they saw a canyon become full of ice and heard an explosion.

When the newly formed group (now including the Flash) ran over to the sound, They saw a kid panting on the ground and at least four different alien ships destroyed.

"What happened?" Superman asked concerned for his friend.

"Well it went like this...

_Flashback_

_Levin was stuck on the ship when he thought wait a second this is perfect they're all lined up for their destruction. _

_With that thought in mind, Levin transformed his right arm into a blade and his left into a mace then slammed his mace into the ship he was on. He then jumped and used his bade to carve the ship under him in half. He kept doing this till he got through all of them. Wait a minute how am I going to stop! Levin thought before he slammed into the ground with an audible crash._

_Levin got up and looked to see at least three barrelling down on him with lasers blazing. He turned __both of his arms into blades and used them to stop the lasers form hitting him. It worked pretty well but__ he was stuck as to how to stop them now that he couldn't get to his Ultimatrix. He then saw the perfect opportunity when they stopped and he spotted a small path between two cliffs. _

_He ran through the chasm and called out "**Ultimate Big Chill**" as he transformed into a red version of big chill. _

_He waited for the opportunity to strike then when all of them were in the path he used the icy breath attack of **Big Chill** but on a bigger level so that it froze the whole place._

_After the attack, **Ultimate Big Chill** fell to the ground and transformed into Levin. Damn, I overused the Ultimatrix and Kevin's powers. _

_Flashback end_

"So was that all that you were worried about?" Flash asked.

"No this is just the beginning" J'onn replied.

**A/N: I know this is a little short but I decided to divide the first and second episodes into two parts each since it would be a little too long otherwise and these are good places to end on.**

**If you want a specific girl in the harem please review. Heck, even a simple good job will suffice for this.**

**Harem Lord out!**


	3. Alien ark: death and plan

**A/N: This is harem lord with the next chapter of Eleven Ten. I have decided that the story shall mainly focus on Levin's role in the Justice league with only the absolutely necessary parts in the series. **

**I may do more crossovers with DC just to keep the story going.**

**You don't really need to hear the disclaimer again.**

**Chapter 3: Fusion, New World, and Alien Threat pt. 3**

_Last chapter…_

"So was that all that you were worried about?" Flash asked.

"No this is just the beginning" J'onn replied.

_Now onto the story…_

"I am reporter John White here at the sight of where this drill like thing has just shown up. It has currently lowered itself into the Earth and is emitting a gas that seems to be blocking any sunlight from reaching the Earth. I have just gotten reports of two other machines and one gigantic monster in France, Africa, and California respectively."

Levin then turned the radio down and said "okay here is how this is going to go down. Batman, J'onn, and Wonder Woman will be team one. Team two will be Superman. Team three will be Flash and Green Lantern, and I will be team four. Team one will take the one in the US, team two will take the one in France, team three will take the one in Africa, and I will take the monster in California. Got it? Any questions team?"

No one had any questions so they got in their teams and split up.

_A few hours later…_

legged spider with a scorpion's tail that was shooting out lasers. Its mouth also seemed to be doing the same thing. It was white and red just like the aliens were.

Levin decided right then that XLR8, Diamondhead, Ghostfreak, Ripjaws, Benwolf, and Benmummy were useless in the fight. He went with something that would slow it down first.

"**Wildvine**" he shouted as he transformed into a green plant-like humanoid.

Wildvine shot his seeds on his shoulders off into the ground by the creature's feet. Out of the ground where the seeds hit grew very big vines that wrapped around its feet.

Wildvine smirked as he thought the creature was caught, only for the creature to break through the vines with a tiny bit of force. _That didn't even slow him down_ Levin thought _that didn't work. Let's try…_

"**Chromasome!**" The purple humanoid with a red horn on its head called out.

It turned out to be just in the nick of time as the creature shot out a beam from its tail that hit him only for it to be shot back from his hands and hit the creature's leg.

Levin thought he had won when the creature's leg was blown off only for it to grow back. That few seconds was all Levin needed to see two things that would help him. There was a burn mark there and it was a machine and not a biological organism like he had first thought.

With that knowledge, Levin transformed into Big Chill and dove through the creature's leg. When Big Chill got through he transformed back into Levin and saw that the inside was a bunch of abandoned corridors. Levin walked through the first one, spotted some aliens and hid. It just occurred that Levin found the exact place he was looking for: the control room. The room was a bunch of white wires connected to a large blue core. Levin transformed into his favorite alien, Heatblast, and started torching the room. While Levin did this he saw something that stopped him. The alien was susceptible to fire.

Levin then transformed back into Big Chill just in time to evade some laser blasts from some aliens and go back through the machine. Big Chill landed and transformed only for the machine to start falling apart. Right as one of the parts was going to fall on him he transformed into XLR8 and sped away; making it look to the aliens that he was dead and there was no one who knew how to kill him.

As he sped away he remembered about the plan to steal a nuke from Lexcorp.

_Flashback (an hour after the end of the last chapter)_

"_What did you want me for? Levin asked a shaded figure. _

"_I want you to pretend that you're dead. I know how to shield your mind to make it look like its true." The figure responded. _

"_Why?" Levin asked curiously to the figure in the shadows._

"_I want you to steal a nuke from Lexcorp, tell me any information you may have found out about the aliens, and contact me using this communicator." The figure responded evenly in its gruff tone of voice it naturally had._

"_Got it dude" Levin responded._

_End flashback_

XLR8 easily knocked the guards out and unplugged the security cameras as he got through to the nuke only to be blocked by a door slamming shut.

"Who are you and what do you want" Lex Luthor (as he had been informed of by the shade) said.

"I am a new hero called Eleven Ten and I wanted to grab your attention. I see that it worked." Levin replied.

"Why should I consider it?" Lex demanded.

Levin smirked at the predictability of Lex and said what the figure told him to say. "Superman has been captured by the aliens."

Levin's smirk got even wider as he saw Lex tense up before suddenly relaxing.

"Why should I care? Besides, I won't help Superman no matter what." Lex replied callously.

"Because_ you_ want to kill Superman and you want more power." Levin replied.

"I'm listening" Lex said.

"I want to have one of your nukes and a business contract with you." Levin replied.

"What would this contract entail?" Lex asked. "Plus, why do you want the nuke?"

"This contract would entail you funding me and providing me with money to help your reputation as well as give you new weaponry and me a new identity. I know you can set me up as well as make sure I'm off the grid and don't even try to use my identity against me as I don't care about it and was famous where I come from."

Lex cursed as he lost his idea to use Levin against Superman and asked "what about the second part?"

"I would use it against the aliens to destroy them." Levin replied.

Lex saw how this could be useful and agreed with his idea to destroy the aliens and give Lexcorp more power in the world as well as make sure he got to kill Superman.

With that Levin got up and left to meet the figure.

_At a cave in Gotham…_

A shady figure was sitting in front of a computer when he said "so it worked."

Levin replied "yup, so what's going on?"

"Superman and Hawkgirl got caught and Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, and J'onn are mounting a rescue attempt." The shade said.

"Hmm, that is interesting. So, we bail them out and nuke the thing?" Levin asked.

"No, the nuke is only a contingency for this. We are going to use your most destructive form to destroy the ship." The shade replied.

"So, how do we get in?" Levin asked.

The shade smirked and said "The others were nice enough to leave a hole in the ship that hasn't been closed yet."

"Let's go then." Levin said as he transformed into JetRay.

The other guy got in a ship and followed him.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. I have decided I am going to do the chapters mainly focusing on Levin and may crossover with DC to gain more chapters. I may make a bigger Darkseid ark that makes him more powerful.**

**I still am adjusting the harem around to go with the story.**

**I have made Levin more of a grey like Kevin but with heroic tendencies.**

**I shall have the next chapter up in a week.**


	4. alien ark: Closure

**A/N: Yo people! Here is the next Eleven ten chapter. I am getting it out of the way now so I can get the next two done tonight as well. I may get another tomorrow but that probably will not happen as I will be getting home late from something I have to do and have other priorities as well as this.**

**Alien ark: Closure **

_An hour later…_

Levin and Batman had broken in through the whole in the ship that Superman had made and currently had disguised themselves as aliens and took two guns from the ship's armory.

They were currently in a mass meeting where J'onn was facing a giant creature. From what Levin could understand of the conversation, the aliens were all controlled by a Hive king or something of the like.

Levin then saw the doors bust open and the rest of the league held prisoner at gunpoint by the aliens.

The Hive creature then went on to say how it would change the world into a place just like their homeland and kill all the humans since their world was destroyed and that they were just one of the many hunting crews scouring space for places they could exist in. Earth just happened to be unlucky enough that it was picked after Mars became completely deserted and the aliens were captured thanks to J'onn, and going on and on about how it would never happen again; as they had destroyed the Martian plant necessary for their stasis and capture to be achieved, as well as they were going to destroy the person with the knowledge of how to build It and stop him from even attempting to halt their progress in the world.

Levin then saw it about to strike out against J'onn and picked that as the time to act. He shot a bullet at it momentarily stunning it. The creature then searched out with its mind to see if it could find out which one was under J'onn's control before realizing that they were not even aliens and were just disguised as aliens and gave the order with his mind for the aliens to stop them from freeing their friends and giving them the chance to destroy it.

Levin called out "**Chromasome"** as he changed into a purple humanoid and charged up one of his blasts before shooting up into the top of the ship allowing the creatures to burn in the sun and showing the weakness to the entire world.

J'onn then picked up where Levin had left off and started destroying more of the ship's top before taunting them by saying "You cannot stand the light after being so deep in space" and laughing as well.

The alien tried to escape and started going up in the air before Chromasome pressed the X on his chest and called out "**Jetray!**" as he transformed into the familiar red flying humanoid. JetRay then flew up as fast as possible and shooting it with his eye shots.

The eye shots hit the alien and it went down as it let out a mental scream of anguish before it crashed into a cave on Earth and Levin transformed into Humongusaur and started moving a boulder into the entrance of the cave with his gigantic strength.

Humongusaur then continued to move the boulder until it stopped in front of the cave completely and completely closed off the aliens from the rest of the world.

Levin heard the screams of the aliens as it was sealed off and said "There you now have a nice dark and damp place for you to spend the rest of your days trapped inside. You will never harm another being or destroy another planet again for the rest of your time on this world. Goodbye forever."

Levin turned around to leave before he saw images of a being made of darkness as well as a whole fleet of those things going out to fight it only to be annihilated and their planet consumed by a massive red planet made of molten lava.

Levin gasped at the fact there was someone that strong in this universe to be able to take on a fleet of those things and then command a planet to consume whole worlds.

_A few days later…_

Levin was called to some sort of space craft and whistled before saying "Damn Batman, you really know how to do stuff huh. How did you sneak this through to your shareholders?"

Batman quirked up one of the corners of his mouth and said "You'd be amazed at what I am able to sneak through the R&D budget of Wayne Industries. That's where I run the whole Batman technology series that I use to protect the city."

"So why'd you call us up here then, Bats?" Flash asked.

Batman responded "I do not want another incident like this to occur if the world agrees to dismantle all of their space detection gear so I want to be prepared by having a watchtower watch over the world from space. And who better to take care of it then the heroes of the world?"

"True. So what's the name?" Levin asked.

"We will be called the Justice League and watch over the world ensuring that justice is served to everyone." Bats replied.

"Where's J'onn?" Levin asked.

"I think I saw him upstairs." Superman replied.

They all went to J'onn's location and saw him looking out the window with a sad expression on his face.

"Dude J'onn you need to let them go and move on to the future." Levin stated.

"Yes, you're right." J'onn said as he walked away.

**I finished this chapter people! I shall have the next one up tonight or tomorrow morning. Look forward to the next ark people. I shall have it out in a month as I need to refresh on the series and remember what happens in the next ark.**

**See ya!**


	5. STOP THE MA WITCH HUNT

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Sign here: (h t t p) : / / www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#share

Also, show support here: (h t t p) : / / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 3/ #63702497

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

DarkseidAlex

Harem Lord

DON'T LET THEM DO THIS! FIGHT THE POWER!

Please view my forums for more information on how to fight this and to pledge your support to the cause!


End file.
